The Secret Never Told
by Baxter54132
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia have known each other for a very long time and they are finally in the next part of their lives. A baby is coming soon but what should they name it? K plus for safety. one-shot


I was reading a bunch of baby fanfics about Yusei and Aki from Yugioh 5d's (I don't own Yugioh 5d's) when I realized that Rukia would probably never ever tell Ichigo about Kaein. I figured he would have to find out some other way and this story was born.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the 1600 texts on my phone bill.

R and R

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

The doctor takes a step into the quiet room. She flicks on the lights and flashes a smile at the two worried future parents. This particular doctor happens to be Unohona and she has been given the job of delivering wonderful news. She looks at the two parents. The male has his fingers crosses and is muttering under his breath, "please be a boy," while the female is muttering the exact opposite. "Please let it be a girl," she mutters just quiet enough so her concentrating husband doesn't notice.

Unohona clears her throat and both parents look up. "Before I tell you the news, what are your name choices right now?"

Rukia answers her, "if it is a girl we have decided on Masaki. We are not sure about what to do if it is a boy."

Ichigo glares at Rukia, "Oi midget! I already told you I was asking around. Tonight I'm meeting with Ganju to talk it over with him."

Unohona places the ultrasound pictures from her hands and onto the reading chart. She pulls out a pointer and shows Ichigo and Rukia the body. "As you can easily tell, this fetus is going to be a boy."

Ichigo jumps out of his chair with a silent cheer. Rukia just sighs and keeps her eyes locked on the chart.

Later that day

Ichigo plops down next to Ganju. He looks around the bar to get to know his surroundings. They are in the "Elephant Bar" (I don't know if this even exists) "Hey Ganju, why did you pick such a shady place to meet."  
Ganju laughs, "This isn't shady, I like it here."

Ichigo shakes his head and chuckles. Ganju glances over at Ichigo. "What's it going to be?" he asks quietly.

"A boy."

Ganju jumps ups and a smile spreads across his face. "That is great Ichigo. A son of yours is just what we all need!"

Ichigo takes a sip of the already payed for (by Ganju) beer. He swallows and pauses before answering. "Yea but I don't know what to name it," Ichigo says quietly.

Ganju sits back down with a small "oh."

Both men take a sip from their beers as they rack their heads for baby names.

Ganju jumps up yet again. "I got it!!!"

Ichigo looks up with interest, "What is it?"  
Ganju flashes a thumbs up, "You can name the kid Kaien. That was my brother's name and he was a great guy."

Ichigo runs it through his head. _Kaein. Kaaaiiiieen… I like it!_

Ichigo smiles for the first time that night. "Thanks Ganju! I've got to go home and tell Rukia."

Ichigo takes off and starts shunpoing down the street.

Ganju stands there with his mouth hanging open. "Rukia? Uh- oh…"

-----------------------------------

Ichigo shunpos and shunpos until finally coming to a screeching, panting halt in front of his first and only love. "Rukia, guess what?"

"What?"

"You have to guess."

Rukia glares, "You know how much I hate guessing games…"

Ichigo smirks, "Just try once, you probably can't figure it out."

Rukia smiles sweetly and gives it her best guess. "I guess that… you figured out a name for our baby boy."

Ichigo's jaw drops. "How did you know?"

Rukia smiles again, "I'm good like that, so what did you come up with?"

"Guess."

Rukia makes a pouting face and turns her puppy dog eyes on Ichigo. "Please just tell me."  
Ichigo cracks under the pressure. "Fine I'll tell you. I think Kaien would be a great name for our baby boy."

Rukia's eyes go wooh and get all spacy. She glances up at Ichigo. "Where did you hear that name from?" she asks wearily.

Ichigo is confused by her reaction. He watches as her face goes from teasing and sly, to scared and afraid in just a few second. "I got it from Ganju," Ichigo says. "He said it was his brother's name and that his brother was a good person."

Rukia nods slowly in agreement. "Have I really never told you about Kaien? In all of the time that we have spent together I never told you that story?"

Ichigo shrugs, "Nope never heard of him before today."

So Rukia sits Ichigo down and tells him all about her past. She tells him all about Kaien and all about his wife. She tells of her endeavors with them and all of the danger she confronted. She tells Ichigo how Kaien made her brave, how he changed her for the better but then he died. No, she tells Ichigo about how she killed him and about all of the grief she carried until she talked to Ganju and Shukaku. She tells him all about how they forgave her and how lucky she is to have such great friends. Finally Rukia tells Ichigo about how Kaien was her first love, how he always seemed to be their, and always cared for her.

"But," Rukia says as she touches Ichigo's cheek, "I've moved on now." Her hand moves to her slightly bulging stomach. "I'm in love with you now and I'm ready to raise a family together."

Ichigo pulls Rukia into a hug and they share a warm embrace. "I can come up with a different name if you want?"

Rukia shakes her head no. "Kaien sounds like a great name. It will represent how far I have come and how far we will go together."

"Geez," Ichigo scoffs, "your so sentimental…"

Rukia glares, "your one to talk, you just live in sentimentality!"

And so the lovebirds continue their fight, life goes on and with a baby boy on the way life surely will continue to get better as the Kurosaki family increases in size.

Fin

Thisismylinemyalmightylineifyoumockmylineitwilldestroyyoubytimeyouhavefinishedreadingthisverylongsentenceinlineform

Well what did you think?

Let me know with a review!


End file.
